Cognita
Cognita is a Carved Golem, or rather a Truestone Construct, designed to oversee Wistram Academy and its mages. Appearance Cognita is an eight feet tall golem whose body, consisting of grey stone, has been carved to make her look like an inhumanly perfect womanWistram Days (Pt. 3) with a white porcelain face.Interlude – Blackmage When she moves, which she does as gracefully as a dancer,S03 – Wistram Days (Pt. 2) her robes, made of rock as well, ripple, making them appear to be nothing but cloth.S03 – Wistram Days (Pt. 1) Despite the fact that she consists of stone, it makes the impression that she is a living person made of flesh. Cognita's emerald eyes can blink and her face, while usually impassive, can change, for instance into a smile.Wistram Days (Pt. 7) Personality Pisces stated that Cognita is ironically a bad liar, as golems are in general. Opposed to many people's belief, Cognita can feel passion. Pisces noticed that when he told her of his ambitions, of what might be done with magic that had never been attempted before. Background Cognita was created by the Drake Archmage Zelkyr and is his greatest creation. She walked Pallass’ walls and fought against the Five Families during one of their invasions of Southern Izril. She helped crush the foothold they established on Pallassian ores and killed two other Archmages in battle herself.Chapter 6.39 Chronology Powers and Abilities She can punch straight through a wall of enchanted ice with ease. Trivia * Cognita has a deep, inflectionless voice. *Magnolia once offered Wistram to buy her, though to her misfortune Cognita is not for sale.Chapter 3.14 * Ceria assumes that Cognita has killed more Mages than any other being in the world.Chapter 3.24 * During Pisces' stay in Wistram, Cognita passed on to him at one point the theorems entailing the method of animating Golems and giving them sentience, albeit incomplete ones, which Pisces kept improving until he managed to do so to the undead.Chapter 3.25 * Cognita terrifies and confuses people. She killed hundreds, possibly thousands, many of them being Wistram mages, and yet is subservient, helpful, and polite. She is a monster to them but doesn't look and act like one.Wistram Days (Pt. 7) * If she discovers that some mages decided to challenge her to reach the upper floors, Cognita is suprisingly helpful, going so far as to allow them to set a date for the fight and even postpone it in case they would prefer to wait. * It has been strongly implied that Cognita actually wants people to succeed in beating her and reach the upper floors. She doesn't want to kill the mages and feels sad whenever she has to do it. *She is bound to be truthful to the Wistram mages.Wistram Days Pt.3 Quotes * (To Ceria) “Greetings, young mage. I trust you are one of the new students?” * (To Calvaron) “Calvaron. Will you lead these students to the dining hall now or later?” * (To the students) “Ah. This is the work of Illphres. Stand back please, and employ any protective spells you know. I will remove this barrier.” * (To Pisces) “She cannot accept what you do. And you cannot accept that she does not consider you a friend. Perhaps the question is then whether you value friendship or magic more.” * (To Ceria) “I see in his magic something akin to what mages do when they shape Golems, but different. I care not if they are dead bodies or clay and stone that is shaped. I believe his ideas are intriguing. I wonder if he will be able to do as he claims. Even for Zelkyr, the only creation he was able to imbue with true intelligence was a Truestone Golem, my kind. What base material would be equivalent among the dead?” * (To Ceria) "But I see in you something worthy. So I ask that you accept what comes next, and know that it is a sign of respect, not mockery.” * (To Wistram Mages) “Today Wistram will see two students depart from its shores. These two mages leave, one exiled, the other in contempt. They leave as failures by the reckoning of the Council. But the Golems of Wistram disagree * (To Wistram Mages) “I am Cognita, greatest of Archmage Zelkyr’s creations. Though I am no mage, I hold his authority, which supersedes all others so long as I remain. Thus, it is within my power to graduate you two on this day. * (To Naili) “That is your reasoning. Which you are entitled too, Archmage. However, Mage Pisces and Mage Ceria are graduates of Wistram. So I have named them. I would request that detail be changed.” * (To Naili) “If I truly wished to change Wistram as I pleased, I would listen to Archmage Amerys’ requests to free her. I respect the will of the academy. Archmage, please do not test my respect.” References Category:Characters Category:Golems Category:Wistram Academy